


You are Jason

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Inspired by You Are Jeff by Richard silken, Jason-Centric, Multi, bc yes I am gay trash, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: You are Jason, and up ahead the Red Ranger stands with his red sword.





	You are Jason

You are Jason Scott and you stand in front of an angry cow and you should have thought this through more. Or you shouldn't have because this feels like the first time you've thought for yourself in too many years. 

There are two car crashes. One you survive and one you also survive. But you are no longer Jason Scott, town screw up. You are now Jason Scott, Power Ranger. It is better. It is worse. 

You are Jason, and you're speeding against a train in a car full of beautiful kids and you don't know it yet but you love them. And they will love you the only way they know how, only way you know how. Quickly and decisively. And you will hate them for loving you.  
You are not Jason. You are the car. You are the train. You are the car crash and the only thing you know how to do is fuck it all up. 

There are two boys and one is just past the train tracks and one is just before. Let's call the one before the tracks the first one because you met him first. They are both beautiful and smiling. You pick up a red coin and using its sharp edge you slit the first one’s throat and drench your new armor in his blood. 

You are Jason, and up ahead the Red Ranger stands with his red sword. Oh, how he loves you. Oh, how much better he is than you. He smiles and all the teeth are crystal. 

You meet God and Satan. One is silver; one is green. One invades your head; one invades your town. You wish they could battle it out on their own. You went to Sunday school for long enough to learn that God’s chosen few don't generally make it out alive. You are Jason, and God asks asks you to be Michael, to be the warrior archangel, to be a well-directed car crash, to be the Red Ranger. 

You are Jason Scott, and you walk into a pit. You are Jason Scott, and you get hit. You hit back and get hit back. You hit and get hit. You kick. It dodges. You dodge. It kicks. It is all rocks and the pebbles flay your skin. You hit it again. You are Jason Scott, and it hits you back. You are Jason Scott, and it socks you across the jaw. You are a bloody, broken Jason Scott, and you hit it back. It knocks you down, and the Red Ranger gets back up. 

A boy kisses you with your mouth full of laughter and blood. You kiss a girl in the full moon. A different boy asks if you will kiss him and you comply and accidentally knock over a full water glass. She doesn't ask you like he did, but the two of you kiss anyways, and her eyes are full of happy tears. They are all so full and you are so empty. 

You are Jason. You stand where the train tracks met the road and think about taking a nap. The train passes by you and the reflection in its window is a figure in red.


End file.
